Merodeadores: Luna Llena
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Merodeadores: Una escena y una música me inspiraron esta historia. Remus J. Lupin, profesor, compañero, merodeador pero sobre todo amigo... -Minific-


**Luna llena**

No he tenido una vida fácil. Si dijera lo contrario, mentiría. Yo no lo busqué ni me sirve la excusa de que fue un accidente: vivo con una condición impuesta desde que era sólo un niño que me hizo ser objeto de burlas, temores y sobre todo, miedos... Tenían miedo de acercarse a mí, todos, mayores, niños, mujeres, ancianos... Nadie quería mi compañía y eso es algo que siempre me hizo sentir solo, tremendamente solo. Recuerdo cómo pasaba las noches mirando al cielo, cuando ella no estaba, la luna, y solamente podía ver las estrellas tan lejanas, tan solitarias como yo me sentía. Ni siquiera rodeado de gente en la escuela me sentía acompañado aunque no supieran lo que llevaba en mi sangre. Pero cuando creí que el mundo entero me iba a despreciar el resto de mis días, conocí a tres personas que se convertirían en mis compañeros, en mis amigos, mis hermanos. Fueron el apoyo y la compañía que siempre necesité. Hicieron cosas por mí que nunca creí que alguien haría alguna vez. Me hicieron sentir persona aún cuando no lo era. Nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, nos convertimos en... los Merodeadores. Sin duda, esos sí fueron los mejores años de mi vida...

Pero el destino, a veces benévolo, a veces cruel nos tenía preparado a todos algo que se ha quedado grabado en mi alma, en mi mente y en mi espíritu pues no sólo me partió el corazón aquel día, sino que años después volvió a hacerlo. Muertes que no se pudieron evitar, traiciones secretas que destrozaron amistades, profundas decepciones que se volvieron a convertir en esperanza tras años de soledad...

Les perdí a los tres.

James me fue arrebatado por una traición. La maldad le persiguió hasta su hogar acabando con su vida y con la de mi bella y dulce Lily, mi querida amiga, la mujer que más me apreció y a quien no le importó saber lo que se escondía bajo mi piel. De aquella noche recuerdo más de lo que quisiera. El dolor es demasiado grande y mi mente lo sigue repasando hoy en día, sin poder evitarlo, una y otra vez como he hecho durante años. Nadie sabe cómo me sentí al perderles ni se puede imaginar la esperanza que nació en mi interior cuando un año, sin esperarlo, me encontré con el fruto del amor que se tuvieron viajando en el tren hacia Hogwarts. Le reconocí enseguida a pesar de no haberle visto desde que era un bebé: su cicatriz, sus ojos... tanto dolor en su alma por aquellos recuerdos que no lograba entender. Dolor compartido por mi soledad.

Sirius... cuántos años de amistad rotos por una traición que no era tal. Cuántos días de sufrimiento por no entender por qué les había entregado de esa forma a su verdugo. Cuánto daño... Fue como si hubiese muerto, para mí murió en el momento en que se pasó al lado oscuro aunque no supiese cuándo fue exactamente. Su recuerdo, su amistad, su nombre... para mí, Sirius dejó de existir el día que supuestamente vendió su alma al maldito y la vida de sus amigos a la muerte.

Peter, le creí el amigo más leal y fiel, el que se enfrentó a la traición aún a riesgo de perder su vida. Tantos años llorando su muerte, su valentía, su coraje en ese último momento...

Cuántas veces le hablé a la luna de ellos mientras me obligaba a adoptar esta forma que me atrapa cada mes. En cuántos momentos le recordé c´pmo éramos cuatro los animales que con su luz iluminaba cada noche que se situaba en lo más alto del firmamento mostrando su rostro completo. No podía olvidar a ninguno de ellos a pesar de todo. La amistad y la valentía de dos de ellos compensaban la traición del tercero.

Pero la vida te esconde sorpresas, cosas que ni imaginas, que en solo segundos transforman todos tus pensamientos y sentimientos guardados en tu interior por años y los expone ante tus ojos para que intentes encontrar una razón, una lógica.

Ante mí, dos de las personas que me hicieron entender que la vida no era tan horrible. Dos de mis hermanos. Sólo me bastaron tres segundos, tres pequeños y efímeros segundos para comprender que había llorado por quien no debía, había sufrido y recordado a quien no se lo merecía, había olvidado y odiado a quien más necesitaba de mi pensamiento... El que creí traidor durante años seguía siendo mi hermano. El que creí mi más valiente amigo se convirtió en el asesino. Sólo tres segundos... y lo entendí todo ¿Cómo pude dudar de Sirius? ¿Cómo pude pensar algo así de él si sabía que James, Lily y más tarde Harry, eran lo mas importante que tenía en la vida? En cambio, Peter... sólo escuchar su nombre resonar en mi mente hace que la rabia se apodere de mi sangre sintiéndome capaz de adoptar la forma que todos tanto temen, aún sin la luna brillando en el cielo.

El que nunca mereció lágrimas y recuerdos consiguió escapar pero el inocente, aquel que sufrió la soledad y el horror que no le correspondía, volvió a respirar la vida fuera de aquellas paredes que le apresaron injustamente durante tantos años. Y de pronto, la que hasta entonces había sido mi única amiga durante todo ese tiempo, la soledad, se echó a un lado para dejar paso al Merodeador que regresaba a hacerme compañía.

Poco me dejó la vida disfrutar de nuevo de la amistad que en mi juventud me regaló. Mi apreciado amigo Sirius, escondido, acusado de haber vendido a la muerte a su propio hermano, no de sangre pero sí de alma, intentaba ser feliz pero estar encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes, que no por ser más amplias que su morada en Azkaban, le facilitaron volver a ser quien fue. Pero a pesar se todo, le tenía ahí, contaba con él y él contaba conmigo. El tiempo nos había cambiado, la vida nos había golpeado duramente pero la amistad se mantenía íntegra y más fuerte que nunca. Eramos los últimos Merodeadores dignos de llevar ese nombre.

Hasta que de nuevo, el destino mostró su cara más horrenda. Su necesidad de ayudar y proteger a la persona que más importante era en ese momento para él, le hizo acercarse a la línea entre la vida y la muerte. Una lucha que parecía estar escrita en aquellas runas, le llevó a caer tras ese velo volviendo a separarlo de todos los que necesitábamos de él. Volví a perder por segunda vez a mi hermano. Volví a quedarme solo. Y ahora sí le sufro, le lloro y le recuerdo con el dolor más profundo de mi corazon mientras la rata sigue viva en algun lugar escondida esperando no ser encontrada porque sabe lo que le tiene preparada la vida si en mis manos la pone.

James, mi amigo; Sirius, mi hermano; Peter, mi peor pesadilla.

El tiempo ha pasado y nada ha cambiado. Ninguno de mis amigos, de mis dos verdaderos amigos, volverán ya. Aquel que creí que lo era, nunca se atreverá a ponerse en mi camino. Así que aquí sigo, solo, con la única compañía de nuevo de la luna llena que me visita cada mes para recordarme quien soy, para transformarme en ese animal que una vez tuvo unos compañeros que rondaban en la noche en busca de aventuras, que recorrían los pasadizos de nuestro castillo. Para recordarme que éramos los Merodeadores, los años más felices de mi vida...


End file.
